Daywalker Not a Ginger
by PrettyLiLOtaku
Summary: When you love someone you'll do crazy things to make sure they're happy, even if that means taking over assembly's and getting into fist fights, you'll do anything for their happiness, even let them go. But most of the time they don't want to.


I couldn't even look him in the eye, that fucking idiot. For always wanting to be pretty much invisible he sure does stand out. I glanced over at Kyle, his brows were knitted together in frustration and there was a hint of anger in his emerald orbs. His lips were pursed and his jaw was tight, he was holding in everything he was feeling. That's always been hard for him to do. When he's angry it just kinda flows out without much thought beforehand.

I looked up at the boy in orange. He slowly took off his hood and smiled a crooked smile while his cerulean eyes sparkled, an event that rarely ever happened. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen.

"Wish me luck."

He talked slowly and clearly into the microphone he was holding. Everyone in the room was silent. Then music started playing. Well more like blaring, I was pretty positive that the guitar was about to blow out the speakers. It was a familiar tune that I probably heard my dad listening to. I was really starting to get confused.

'What the hell is he doing?'

He swayed to the beat before he breathily sang into the mic.

"Stanly is a friend."

My jaw dropped 'what the fuck is he getting me into?'

"Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine."

I glanced at Clyde who was sitting next to me his face held the expression that mine had just a few seconds ago. His brown eyes were wide and were staring straight into mine, I shrugged and was about to turn back towards Kenny before I realized that everyone around me, not just Clyde was staring at me.

"But lately something's changed that aint hard to define…" Kenny glanced up at me with a gleam in his eye.

"Stanley's got himself a guy and I wanna make him mine."

I heard Kyle suck in a sharp breathe next to me, and that's when I put two and two together. You should probably acknowledge that im not very good at math. I stared at Ken wide eyed watching him tap his head and foot to the music and sing his song about wanting "my guy".

"And he's watching him with those eyes, and he's loving him with that body I just know It. 'N' he's holding him in his arms late, late at night"

Kyle wouldn't take his eyes off of Kenny's even for a second. He balled his hands to fists creating stinging half moons in his palm and anytime Kenny threw a glance or a smirk his way he dug harder into his skin until his knuckles were white.

"YOU KNOW I WISH THAT I HAD STANLEYS GUY!"

Suddenly Kenny threw all of his energy into this song, he was smiling and jumping around like he was a performer and everyone was there to see him on their own free will, and we weren't all just forced to sit and watch him in an assembly that he had somehow just taken over.

That's when I recognized the tune, Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield, my dad listened to it whenever he and my mom broke up, and this was defiantly a more updated version.

"I wish that I had Stanley's guy. Where can I find a ginger like that?"

The gymnasium which had been absolutely silent seconds before filled with laughter, which sent Kyle cursing under his breath. That's how the song went on until Kenny walked up three rows of bleachers during the instrumental and started singing directly to Kyle, which no one else would've dared do with the expression on the pissed of day walker's face.

"And I'm looking' in the mirror all the time, wondering what he don't see in me, I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines aint that the way love supposed to be?" He serenaded the fuming Jew on one knee.

Kenny smirked at the expression on Kyle's face and went back to the stage to finish his song. As soon as the song ended the bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the gym to go get their things and leave this hell-hole. I could hear the rumors pouring out of people's mouths and flooding the halls, by this rate my dad would know about it by the time he gets off work. Kyle raced ahead of me and booked it out of the school. That's about when Kenny sauntered up to me with a calm look on his face, like that whole incident hadn't just happened.

"Yo Stan!" I glared at him. "Dude what the fuck were you thinking?" He shrugged. "How could you be so selfish? You absolutely humiliated Ky and me in front of everyone!" "It wasn't selfish." He replied "Yes it was you dickwad!" I almost yelled at him.

We then took the back doors and walked outside into the freezing snowy covered ground. Kenny's face suddenly became very serious.

"That was meant to be an eye opener."

"Of what!" I asked exasperated.

"You guys don't seem understand that you totally have faggy feelings for each other, it's obvious, I mean everyone except you two see it. So you need to break up with Wendy and be with Kyle"

I stared at him "Whoa I have never thought of Kyle like that! That's messed up-"

Suddenly a snowball hit Kenny in the back of the head and almost sent him falling face first into the snow.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Kyle ran at Kenny who had regained his balance and turned around to defend himself, and tackled him to the ground. He punched him a few times before Kenny grabbed his wrists and tried to knee him in the balls. He missed and Kyle pulled out of his grasp and punched him in the lip, but Kenny grabbed Kyle again, this time by both of his wrists and rolled them over before straddling him and punching him twice, once in the eye, once in the nose.

I was so surprised that at first I just stood there, but I soon came back to earth and broke it up. As soon as they were on their feet I tried to drag Kyle away but he ripped his wrist out of my hand and grabbed fistful of Kenny's jacket. They stared at each other for a while breathing heavily.

I was starting to relax thinking that Ky had finally calmed down but then Kenny mumbled something so quietly I couldn't make it out, and that sent Kyle's rage boiling all over again. Kyle growled before quickly pulling his arm back and landing a punch right in the middle of Kenny's left cheek.

I leapt over to the furious Jew and wrapped my arms around him acting as a human straight jacket and carried him away from the boy all in orange. By now Kenny had a busted lip and bruises forming on his face, while Kyle had a bloody nose and a forming black eye.

"You Stupid BITCH! YOU STUPID FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

He furiously kicked his feet in the air while screaming at the top of his lungs. Kyle was turning red because of all the anger, yelling, and fighting. He was also making a huge scene. People were staring at us but didn't dare come near because they all knew the wrath of the Jew. Kenny smirked rubbing his sore cheek.

"Kyle calm down" I half whispered to him.

He refused to listen to me and flailed out of my grasp. When he was free he wiped the blood that was trickling from his nose on his sleeve.

"I'm not Gay for Stan! How many times do I have to tell you that? You stupid fuck!"

He was seething for a reason I really couldn't put my finger on.

"I've been over him for a long time! But you never listen to me! You just go off and do what you think will be the best for me!"

'Over me for a long time, what the hell?'

"Kyle, I just want you to be happy." Kenny mumbled

"Stop doing things that you think will make me happy McKormick! I can decide for myself" Kyle growled.

He then suddenly walked over to Ken.

"I'm happy with your stupid fucking ass, whether you want to realize it or not."

Kyle then grabbed Kenny and pulled him into a surprising kiss. Kenny didn't even hesitate as he kissed the red head back, it was obvious this wasn't their first kiss, this was almost what Wendy and I called a make-up kiss.

A look of relief washed over Kenny's face; the lyrics he had been singing earlier were true, he had wanted Kyle this whole time.

'Wait this isn't their first kiss? What's been going on this whole time?'

"Wait, wait, wait im so confused tell me what the fuck is going on." I said interrupting their passionate moment.

They both stared wide eyed at me. Kenny cleared his throat

"Um well you see Kyle used to be in love with you so he would tell me all about everything that happened between you two, but then you started talking about how much you loved Wendy and would never get over her, so Kyle gave up on you… I've been trying to get you guys to go out with each other for forever, but apparently something in my plan backfired and I ended up with the Jew falling for me instead." He explained

"That's why we've been fighting for the last few weeks, I just thought, Kyle would be happier with you."

I stared at them.

"And I was oblivious to this, this whole time?" I asked in disbelief.

They slowly nodded their heads.

"And no one thought to tell me any of this to me?"

They nervously glanced at each other

"Whatever screw you guys, I'm going home, so you can go back to sucking face or whatever you fags feel like doing."

They laughed at my Cartman impression. And the last thing I heard as I walked off to find Wendy was

"Kenny you dipshit, I'm a daywalker not a ginger." And I smiled.


End file.
